1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair provided with a swinging seat, particularly adapted for the therapy and prevention of the rachialgia.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The human body, when seated on a chair, often assumes wrong and rigid positions, and maintains said positions for a long time. As a consequence of these wrong positions, the human body suffers rachialgia or vertebral pains, which are caused by the static structure of the known chairs.